


Back to You Alive

by scribblemoose



Series: Merlin Missing Scenes Fics [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Nimueh in Ep 1.12, Merlin comes home to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You Alive

"You came back, then."

It had been days, but Arthur was sitting in front of the fire, bathed in candlelight, as if Merlin had never left him. It as tempting to imagine he'd been here all this time. Waiting.

"Of course, Sire. Can I get you anything?"

"Some of that spiced wine would be good. And the dogs need exercising. I haven't been out with them for over a week now, so they'll need a good run."

"Um, now, Sire? It's dark."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, Merlin. In the morning. _Early_."

Merlin grinned. He could have taken umbridge at Arthur's tone, what with being the great warlock who had defeated Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed. Instead he enjoyed the warm, fluttery feeling in his belly and the fact that he was back. With Arthur.

"Gwen told me your mother was gravely ill."

"Yes," said Merlin. "But she's already started to get better."

"And I understand she is staying in your quarters."

"Yes. I want to keep her with me until she's fully recovered. It might take some time, Gaius says. I know what she's like, if I let her go back to Ealdor she won't convalesce or anything, you can't stop her working."

"Well, it's a pity you didn't inherit that particular trait from her, isn't it, Merlin?"

Merlin shrugged.

"I've had a room prepared for her in the west wing, in the old servants' quarters," Arthur continued. "She'll be close enough for you to care for her, but she'll have some space and a decent bed."

Merlin stared at him, struck dumb.

"She's welcome to stay as long as she wishes. I want her to know she's always welcome here."

"Oh, Arthur. Thank you so much!"

"Yes, well. She was very generous with her hospitality to us in Ealdor. It's the least I can do. Besides, I don't want you slacking off worrying about her. My armour doesn't polish itself, you know."

Merlin wondered briefly what Arthur would say if he told him that actually, sometimes, it did.

"Of course, Sire," he said. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

"I should hope not."

They exchanged a look; a long, wordless look that made Merlin's heart race.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Now, go and get me that wine. And if Gaius can spare you, I think I'd like you to stay in my chambers tonight. If that's all right with you."

Merlin beamed from ear to ear. "Oh yes, My Lord. That's _absolutely_ fine."

*


End file.
